


A Gift For Turia

by Jathis



Series: Rome [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie ensures his brother does what is best.





	

"A pity," the emperor murmured as a cloth covered the freshly deceased woman's face, "it is always sad when someone dies giving birth."

"Her baby is strong," his brother said. He listened to the newborn's soft cries as they were wrapped in soft cloth, smiling a little. "What happens now?"

Hux shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I could send the child to an orphanage."

"Brother..."

"And what would you suggest?" he asked, knowing his brother already had an idea of what to do.

"Turia lost her baby back in the marketplace. Her baby was cut from her belly. Perhaps this is her chance?" Techie offered.

"Your handmaiden?" He raised an eyebrow when he nodded and he chuckled softly, nodding his head. "Send her to me then."

***

It never stopped being nerve wracking; being summoned before the Emperor out of the blue. Turia still found her heart racing as she went to see what he wanted. She found herself touching the ring he had given to her when she helped Techie speak again, reminding herself that he had offered his protection to her.

She wasn't prepared to see him with a baby.

"One of the serving girls died giving birth," Hux said, "a most unfortunate event to be sure. The child needs someone to care for them. I have been told that perhaps you would be the perfect person to care for them."

"I..." She found herself reaching out for the newborn without a second thought, holding them carefully in her arms. "Yes, my Emperor."

Hux smiled. "My brother has assured me you will be an excellent mother. He says he has foreseen it."

She laughed happily, nodding her head as she fought back tears.


End file.
